A variety of applications including human-machine interfaces, augmented reality environments, gaming, and so forth may benefit from three-dimensional (3D) models of real-world objects. Existing 3D modeling techniques are computationally intensive or experience difficulties with low spatial resolution or complex equipment requirements.